Teen Wolf Preferences
by Nykyrain
Summary: Why is this required?
1. How You Met (Scott and Stiles)

**Scott-**

Now, this isn't the most romantic scene ever, but you two met at a hotel swimming pool.

The lacrosse team had a game away from Beacon Hills and you were moving in to your dad's house over there after your mom passed away. You've been on a seven-hour flight and a three-hour long car drive. Needless to say, you were tired. So luckily your dad was also and you both decided to stop and rest for the night before going back on the road.

When you got to the hotel, you couldn't sleep. This was pretty frustrating. What were you going to do till you were able to fall asleep?  
You grabbed your laptop and popped it open and started scrolling through Facebook and other websites, but nothing really sparked your interest.

You closed the lid of your laptop and sighed, rolling over onto your side. You were staring at the curtains of your hotel room when you decided to get up and take a look outside of them.

You tip-toed over to them, careful not wake up your dad, and pulled them back just enough to where you could slide through and look outside. It was a beautiful night, even if all the city lights were blocking out the stars. It didn't look to cold outside either. Summer nights were usually pretty warm.

You glanced around at the ground and spotted the swimming pool that the hotel had. You smiled and carefully drew back the curtains again to slip out and make your way towards your suitcase.

Yeah, it was time to go take a dip in the pool.

Good thing for you, your dad is an extremely heavy sleeper. You changed into your swimsuit and made sure to grab your phone, wallet and card key. After that you walked out of your room and gently closed the door. You shuffled down the stairway towards the pool and in no time, you were climbing over the wire fence to get into the cool water.

You hung your towel over a chair and decided not to dive into the water since that could wake someone from the hotel up. You walked down the little steps that were at the little kid side of the pool and started floating on you back, relaxing.

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply at the thought of how good you were going to sleep after you got out of the pool and back into your hotel room.

After a few moments of peace and silence, you heard the voices of a few guys walking towards the pool. You freaked out, thinking that they were from the hotel staff and were coming to see if anyone was in the pool. You dove under water and swam over to the edge of the pool, coming back up and hiding underneath the diving board.

You waited there for a couple of minutes until everything was silent. You poked your head out and saw two figures taking their shirts off next to the pool. You hide under the board again and waited. After a minute or two, you heard incoherent whispers from the two men.

You felt the board bend from the weight of a person standing on it. You duck down lower and keep your nose and above over the water and the board starts bending from the weight as the guy starts to get ready to jump.

You tried to make yourself smaller than you already were, but that didn't seem to work in your favor.

The guy jumped and landed in the water with a huge splash and waves upon waves of water came towards you. You held your breath and was soon taken down under the water. It was difficult to get back up to the surface, but you managed to do so. You wiped your eyes to make sure that you didn't get any in them and looked around.

You weren't underneath the diving board anymore. You were more out, nearly at the middle of the pool. You looked around some more and noticed the two figures were still there. One in still in his jeans, and the other naked.

You gaped at them and blinked a few times. They hadn't noticed that you were in the pool yet, so you decided that it was the perfect time to get out, grab your towel, and run for it.

Too late.

There was sirens and flashing red and blue lights coming up the drive from the hotel to the pool and in a matter of seconds, the police were asking you why you were swimming so late at night with these strangers. Your dad was woken up from his sleep to come get you and the adult that the two figures was also.

Apparently they were from the lacrosse team at the high school you were supposed to be going to. As you were sitting down on a bench, waiting for your dad to come get you and most likely ground you, one of the boys came over and sat down next to you.

"I'm Scott McCall," he said a reached out to shake your hand.

"Y/N."

 **Stiles-**

The local comic book store was shutting down. Yes, it was a sad day in the history of Beacon Hills. You loved always coming to the shop and getting the latest comic, or reading other ones that you weren't sure if you to buy just yet.

Everything was on sell, and to your wallet, it was a good ay. To you, however, it was sad. You've been coming to this shop since you first found out about it in second grade.

The shop owner always love having you come in and get new comics and talk to him about theories and such. As you were grabbing every comic that you could find that sparked your interest, the shop owner was talking to you about the comic book shop the next town over.  
You didn't really want to drive 45 minutes every week to buy the newest issue of Teen Titans 52. But you really needed to read it and find out what happens.

The bell to the shop rang, signaling that a new person had walked into the shop. You continued to look around without paying any mind to the new customer. The shop owner and the customer talked for a while until the customer started to walk around the shop and look at comics.

You brought your stack of comics over to the front desk and smiled at the owner as he put them into a plastic bag for you. While you were paying for your books, the other customer in the shop was standing behind you whistling. He was watching the owner put your stack of comics and saw an issue of the Flash mingled in there.

"Whoa!" He scurried over to the counter and pointed at the comic. "You like the Flash?"

You nodded with a smile on your face and he reached his hand out to you.

"Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you."

You took his hand and shook it. "(Y/N) (L/N)."


	2. How You Met (Issac and Liam)

p data-p-id="a44b443d33bec8f1b0e1bef630977fd5"strongIsaac-/strong/p  
p data-p-id="45df9f42dca11b6b0143f42ade10c1b2"Concerts. Yep, concerts. Your pride and joy. You love concerts with a burning passion. Especially whenever it's (your favorite band/artists). Forget having to drive for like twelve hours just to get to the concert, or that at that current time and place you were waiting in line to get through the doors and into the stadium./p  
p data-p-id="9d08d2eec8462f950d24aed825de9cec"You were so excited. You've been to quite a few concerts before, but this was (band/artist)! How could you not be excited? You finally made it to the front of the line and handed the bouncer your ticket. He punched a hole into it and handed it back to you./p  
p data-p-id="caf2fb2de7bf958b3fc9e0dddf03d6af"You walked through the door and went to your seat in the third row. Yeah, the ticket was pretty expensive since it was so close to the front, but it was worth it. You would be so close to the stage!/p  
p data-p-id="2d1aab82d5e7f8cbde5b582db6d1d253"You made sure to put your phone and wallet in your front pockets, just to be careful. The stadium was already getting packed. You were taking off your jacket and tying it around your waist when the first and second row started to fill up./p  
p data-p-id="7b4efa4c3d23677839bc8f539d08f8c1"The loud speaker of the stadium boomed with a deep voice. "(Band/artist) will begin playing in three minutes!"/p  
p data-p-id="c1b9a53e3d4b7e41549fdb67c7353eee"The stadium erupted with screams and cheers. Of course you joined in with the crowd and screamed and cheered. You also would sing the songs and wave your hands up in the air and dance around. You won't do that stuff yet, though./p  
p data-p-id="034b885ef256fc876e7cf6e682039df7"You felt your phone buzz so you scrambled to pull it out of your pocket. It was a text from your mom saying that she was going to be asleep when you got home, not to stay out too late, and to get some dinner after the concert./p  
p data-p-id="071ee5fd604386ac9d3679d3b170ddcc"You shook your head with a smile on your face. You texted her back and shoved your phone back into your pocket just as soon as the lights in the stadium went off./p  
p data-p-id="0af7ce698fd7968ff7441f691b14d79e"You looked up and saw the back of a guy's head./p  
p data-p-id="ce11565224d22908bef09a8171d0903b"What even?/p  
p data-p-id="bd7a046f2fb01f21819dad8bb616bfc7"You went on your tip toes and tried to see around the guy's head, but that didn't really work out the way you planned. Every time you tried, you would normally knock into the person standing next to you. And you couldn't stand up on the seat because the people behind you would just have the same exact problem./p  
p data-p-id="028c17c0c0d5b1bda5f0036f6e91c202"So when the band came onto the stage and you couldn't see anything, you were pretty upset. You tapped on the guy's shoulder and when he didn't turn around, you had to tap his shoulder a little bit harder./p  
p data-p-id="92e01ff8e82a38c22e49d6df5a53fbdc"The guy turned his head and looked down at you. "Hello?" He said with a small smile on his face./p  
p data-p-id="f0099ddddd0fab3e0c806c63aa5822a4""Hi, um, sorry, but I can't really see past you. You're pretty tall." You said and twiddled with your fingers./p  
p data-p-id="95dfca29f78f6e2143ac52d23758a883"The guy cocked an eyebrow and looked at you for a couple more seconds. "We can trade seats if you want."/p  
p data-p-id="b8d8c8f50c5e445f8eb478458616e0cd""I couldn't let you do that! You paid a lot of money for this ticket!"/p  
p data-p-id="facb206c37ddce898cb5596731f61415""It's fine. I didn't pay for this ticket, a friend of mine did. It's not a problem."/p  
p data-p-id="5b1d82eb51390cdcbdf4a35551c51480"And with that, the guy was already climbing over his chair and standing right in front of me. I had no idea what to do. Do I need to climb over him to get to his seat or something?/p  
p data-p-id="22c6905666a99251570dc1a630099031""Here, let me help you." The guy grabbed you by the waist you up like you weighed nothing. It was surprising. He lifted you up and over his seat and planted you there. It was perfect!/p  
p data-p-id="38ee38bc551e0b81e9da47de1353c165""My name's Isaac by the way," he leaned over and whispered just as the concert music really started to come on./p  
p data-p-id="641359b2c3398536f8105a30daa97abb""Y/N."/p  
p data-p-id="84616c2d69bdeba0ddd321e7a6ec48c3"strongLiam- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="00b398d5d5b5b26e4a818c617c067085"You were in history, practically sleeping at your desk. The teacher was up at the front talking about President Thomas Jefferson. Again./p  
p data-p-id="8214182ef713337a3c402ba4a74e9623"Whenever this guy is mentioned, your teacher will talk about him for about three days straight. It's awful./p  
p data-p-id="1cba754dcb6d9be400cab55fc06de57c"So, whenever this happened you would normally pull out a book and read. Today was different. You didn't go to sleep till about four this morning and had to wake up at seven. It was torture./p  
p data-p-id="1949362eb3ff56e5fee6107daaf03f38"You weren't reading a book today is the point. You didn't want to fall asleep while reading because the books you read actually amazing. This man's teaching... Not so much./p  
p data-p-id="c67d8303b95f2c5326105b1dc4a36199"So you were dosing off in history and not paying any attention to what was being said. The only thing that was keeping you awake was the guy sitting next to you laughing at your teacher's lame Jefferson stories./p  
p data-p-id="0d47021476fa42da3b5775de527045cb"Again, torture./p  
p data-p-id="fab99e4fe434f7211de50bd1a831ab15"The door to your classroom opened and that's all you really heard. Well, there was the voice of your teacher and a new voice talking, but you couldn't make out anything that was said./p  
p data-p-id="4bd9f9ed4fba324d71ba9b18013d0e89"Light footsteps made their way over to you and stopped. Slowly, and sleepily, you turned your head over to look at the person's feet. After that you looked up the body and stopped at the guy's face./p  
p data-p-id="a1b4134669c1989930a4fdb1c7892f33"That woke you up./p  
p data-p-id="67ee014140a0a9abf1c6d4a4d02a2693"You straightened up in your seat and gave him a smile. "Can I help you?"/p  
p data-p-id="4a19ab58baa22a184d3c62eab92b9010""Is the seat behind you taken?" He asked you right back./p  
p data-p-id="9e4a98f3efecff8de17870a79abc18ab""Nope, it's all yours."/p  
p data-p-id="3c7abd924d0974c5af40bdc4151696de"He slid his backpack off and sat down behind you. The teacher went back to talking about Jefferson, but who cared about that? You had a major cutie sitting behind you./p  
p data-p-id="7bb3cacc8f59a6259a7a6d888d94d76c"You looked up at the clock to check the time when the bell rang for class to get out. Wow, lucky. Maybe you should almost fall asleep in class more often./p  
p data-p-id="8b39f4533c2e4b3e2c2ab7d2a30267fd"You got everything put up and stood up from your desk. With your backpack on your shoulders, you pushed your chair in./p  
p data-p-id="f5587c208d43e75b538be31ffcac6dea""Hey, I'm Liam." The guy from earlier said and smiled at you./p  
p data-p-id="ac98115ea2293635058d37fc3444a6c9"You turned and looked at him with a smile of your own. "I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you."/p 


	3. How You Met (Derek and Peter)

p data-p-id="dac76b4f2ddf310a0ef6ab99327e5683"strongDerek- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="74c2706bca1208876b178393128fa36f"You've known Stiles since you were both seven. He was by far one of your most favorite people. So of course you noticed when Stiles started acting weirder than usual half way through sophomore year./p  
p data-p-id="f3f2fb4c3d0eede82d8077f886bbe783"Every time you would confront him about this, he would always get even weirder and avoid your questions. Or he would just tell you that he couldn't tell you./p  
p data-p-id="d6987649f7377e868a9565da77133fa7"Well guess what, Stiles? You're not the only one who's really good at sneaking around and getting answers./p  
p data-p-id="b8547da72921c2e3ad9921c699a52957"One day after school when Stiles was acting all weird, you decided to follow him. you waited until Stiles, Scott and Isaac were in his jeep and peeling out of the parking lot, to follow them./p  
p data-p-id="754b6aefbc94992024e5cec5bad0d664"There was a few times where you had to slow down and wait for anyone not to notice your truck. At one point you even let another car pull out in front of you./p  
p data-p-id="99d54b14d448721ade3ee0c693c3a89f"After driving around for about ten minutes, Stiles finally parked his jeep in the parking lot of an old apartment building. You parked around the corner of the building and watched through the large, glass paned windows./p  
p data-p-id="8b3c04f52b2d04684cb777d9f9a4bf45"you counted the windows from the first floor up and waited to see when the boys would appear in one of the windows. Boom! Sixth floor. Thank you, Stiles for your obvious quirky movements!/p  
p data-p-id="9c739813fc17cfb78f991e4f5517891d"You made your way over to the front door of the apartment building. It was no problem for you to just walk in with your backpack and start up the stairs./p  
p data-p-id="06cf45816d81511ae8aad8114af7cb61"It wasn't that hard to run up them and then stop at the end of the sixth floor staircase. You grabbed your bag and slowly unzipped it and pulled out a plastic cup. You tip-toed over to the first metal door of the hall and placed the cup against it. Yeah, this was kind of childish, but you needed to know what was going on. And you weren't going to let this go until you do./p  
p data-p-id="75dae70f757552a1434418f1da3eb700"Well, the first door wasn't with the boys in it. It was some old man grumbling about the college football players on the TV being a bunch of pansies. Oh, well. Next door!/p  
p data-p-id="3c4c6abbecd30058e7386bfc5346ee73"There was only two doors on each floor since the rooms were so big. Meh, it was a 50-50 shot, and now you know that it's the second door./p  
p data-p-id="bab158deefe86459d6f2d0731a79b251"You repeated what you did to the first door with the second. At first it was silent, but then a hand or a fist slammed on a table. It made you jump and you had to force yourself from gasping./p  
p data-p-id="26b4103fd3da0decceab941f03675a57"You held the cup to the door and tried to focus back on to what was being said. If anything was being said. It was completely silent again. You pressed your ear to the cup a little bit harder and strained to try and hear./p  
p data-p-id="f33eba26331c3d20a368fad63ad103aa"After a few moments of nothing, you backed your head away from the door and slowly started to unzip your bag again. Suddenly, the metal door opened wide and you turned around in surprise./p  
p data-p-id="770f14e725bc4b3e6a990fab91016960"Someone grabbed you by the back of your shirt and pulled you into the room. You didn't say anything or make any kind of sound. You were just silent as you were dragged in front of Scott and Stiles./p  
p data-p-id="d6a4691822c491f6558fb91f6cfa476e"You did happen to turn your head to see who was dragging you. You were not disappointed./p  
p data-p-id="50dac38658505ae041691ad49017ee1c""Somebody want to explain who the hell this is?" They guy asked and pulled you up to your feet./p  
p data-p-id="bbb1005e7c3dbd4062693f653c60e88d"Stiles face palmed and you just smiled at them innocently./p  
p data-p-id="9f22d4f3cc925ec01f5a605c39f275be"strongPeter- /strong/p  
p data-p-id="3aeb259aad73c8862442bd9df5bed1ac"Your family decided to have a spontaneous camping trip in the Beacon Hills Woods. Great./p  
p data-p-id="7006b73f3fb0583f04197244dfb73adf"Forget work. Forget that you forgot to pay you electric bill that week and it was going to be shut off when you get back home. Yep. Camping at this exact moment was a great idea./p  
p data-p-id="fc1bf8ef14d7fd728493f25214bc76a9"You learned a long time ago not to argue with your dad whenever he has an idea in mind. There is absolutely nothing that would change that man's mind./p  
p data-p-id="97b22ad45072a60f0c03be3000c0cdc3"So you packed everything that you would need and waited for your parents and two older brothers to come by in the camper and pick you up./p  
p data-p-id="4069c3a3e73a02cb61999cb55d820f34"That didn't take every long and neither did putting away your sleeping bag and duffel bag. You sat in the passenger seat while your mom sat on the couch and read her book, and your brothers played cards at the table./p  
p data-p-id="c6e38f0d4af905a8be4df748c3f688cd""How's work been? Nobody giving you any trouble, are they?" Your dad asked while he drove the camper down a trail that lead to your family's usual camping spot./p  
p data-p-id="46057552a83531560842ce9bfa5a7cca""No, dad. I'm getting good treatment down at the station," you said with a small smile. "Sherriff Stilinski is a good guy."/p  
p data-p-id="fd6feec46f36a767e0c289effca92e13"In the last month, you were promoted to the Sherriff's right hand. It was a nice promotion, and at a good time to get a raise since you moved out of your parent's house and into your own./p  
p data-p-id="fd828a5bce391b24b9c6d52c35ad6dc9"To your dad, it didn't matter if your job was mainly paperwork and researching cases. Your job worried your dad, your whole family worried actually./p  
p data-p-id="3d914962c6b1cc39c21400e3c38636bd"You could never convince them that your job wasn't that bad. Or that it was safe./p  
p data-p-id="8582a6e47376f72ea5f6a5a42491f754"Your dad nodded, a frown on his face. "Just remember that office romances never last, and if they do, they never turn out good."/p  
p data-p-id="ac035ecc977051d13aceb7c7672e1479"You let out a laugh and tried to compose yourself when your dad gave you a 'I'm-not-joking-around' look./p  
p data-p-id="fadffd15b0c85bdd5d91142df1497348""dad, me and Sherriff Stilinski are not dating. We have no attraction to each other whatsoever. Don't worry."/p  
p data-p-id="8f3a4ace87892eb967428bf2d90353a6"He didn't look away from the road for a minute before he smiles. "You don't need to be attracted to him to have sex with him."/p  
p data-p-id="52ff0bf43d2a807247b6db12016b6233""Dad!"/p  
p data-p-id="f22213246f7e5f4dcd53918ccc269d45"You smacked his arm while he laughed. You were smiling and loving some time with your dad. He was by far the closest to you in your family./p  
p data-p-id="ee46d7031641141dc09b348fb49fdbc5"It didn't take long for your laughter to stop when your dad slammed on the brakes to the camper. Everyone felt the brakes when their bodies jerked forwards and then backwards./p  
p data-p-id="ffd4882961ff6658c22af7ca8ac75bf9""What the hell?" Your dad was squinting to try and see what was outside the windshield. You didn't need to squint to see that it was an injured person laying face down in the middle of the trail./p  
p data-p-id="b7e53f7caeca533f2b027dc36582c0fa"Everyone sat down, shock covering their faces. You were the first one to unbuckle yourself and get out of your seat. Your dad grabbed your wrist./p  
p data-p-id="5ba3af7ff24d114e9eeb3b8b661a4312""This is dangerous. Send either Ian or Codey out there."/p  
p data-p-id="1b128f25f7d909209957e02e8f811513""This is my job. I help and protect people, Dad. I may not be on the clock, but I am on duty."/p  
p data-p-id="0b5d944bee55a28f63fcea4d072c4002"He let go of your wrist and nodded his head. You got out of the camper and slowly walked towards the body that was laying on the ground./p  
p data-p-id="ceaa695f1081e1f398aa15ec78e9d3aa""Hello?" you asked, your voice loud and clear. There was no answer. "Hello? Please respond."/p  
p data-p-id="2f4aec83dbb47cbac46ef23212f34479"Again, no answer./p  
p data-p-id="3b67de9b0d72cd820d79f58a11eb1574"You bent down to the body and when you were close enough, you turned its shoulder to try and push the body onto its back. It was a man./p  
p data-p-id="ba625377fcf51e3588c5581f1d237a61"You paused for a second. His face looked slightly familiar. Maybe from the newspaper? There seems to always be a missing person or mysterious death./p  
p data-p-id="c9f3bfa2a3df8b06ffc163bea2b41258""Hello? Can you hear me?" You tried to talk to him, but he seemed unresponsive. You moved your free hand towards his neck to try and check where his pulse is supposed to be./p  
p data-p-id="3ee5ccfdc8428af39fa04fe5c90baa9d"Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed your wrist. Instinctively you grabbed that hand and broke the man's thumb./p  
p data-p-id="15271a0121b54833f0d38f95fdb44aab"The man that was still laying on the ground gave a painful moan and let go of your wrist./p  
p data-p-id="b0208c0aea55091498f36ec9101e7738""You're good," he said quietly with a small smirk on his face./p  
p data-p-id="0a455e06ba6910d2eb62305b984ba618"You gasped when you saw that he was in fact alive. Scrambling to get up, you ran over to the camper and opened the door. You ordered your oldest brother, Ian, to call for an ambulance./p  
p data-p-id="3d463e06807969626e134d41b4cd1079"You closed the door and ran back out to the front of the camper./p  
p data-p-id="4b2b75a12df52515b570338c8a2554f2"Gone./p  
p data-p-id="64a8588c49871dff642ac73a81143cbf"The man was gone./p  
p data-p-id="03ab3bd6a2dc0f8c5dfcdd5b3555e625"In the man's abstance, though, there was a feeling of someone watching you./p 


	4. How You Met (Jackson and Boyd)

**Jackson-**

Lacrosse? Are you fracking kidding me? That's the school's number one sport? What. Even.

What's even worse than that? Your little brother doesn't even get to play. Now that's just bullshit.

You were not going to stand for this. Something was going to have to change here.

Marching into the coach's office unprepared was not he brightest idea that you could have come up with. But nonetheless, you needed to have a little talk with the lacrosse coach.

You walked into the locker room, all the team members stop what they're doing and look at you.

"Finstock!" You yell and walk into the locker room. You were in a no-nonsense kind of mood in the air to try and stop you and ask why you are in the locker room.

You marched over to the coach's office door and slammed your fist on it. "Finstock! Open the door! I want answers!"

The coach opened the door. "What do you want?" He yelled back at you.

"My brother. Why won't you let him play?" You put your hands on your hips and looked the coach in the eyes.

"Who's your brother?"

"Brian (L/N)."

The coach closed his mouth and held it shut and looked around the room, not meeting your eyes. "I just couldn't."

"Why the hell not? Is it because of his autism? Because he's different?" You glared at the coach and took a step closer to him. "He's just as capable to play lacrosse as any of these boys here."

"I know that, but the teams that we play won't. There's two ways that it could go if I were to play (L/N)." The coach was looking at you now, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And I know that. Don't you think that he's had to deal with that crap all his life? To either be made fun of or to have pity shown? He's dealt with it before, and he can deal with it now."

Finstock sighed and looked around the room. All the team members were watching him closely. He nodded his head and looked at you.

"Fine, he can play. He's not going to get any special treatment, though. He's going to have to earn his way up to first string if he wants to play."

You smiled, all the anger from you washing away. Brian was able to join the team! Yahoo!

"I'm not telling him, though."

Your smile faded. "Then who? If I tell him, he'll think I'm joking about it."

"Jackson can."

A guy with his short in his hands a few lockers away looked over at the coach. "What?"

"I want you to take this girl out of here, find her brother, tell him you're the captain of the lacrosse team, and tell him that he's on the team. Do I need to break this down anymore?" Finstock asked him.

Jackson looked over at you and looked you up and down. He pulled his shirt over his head and finished putting it on before closing locker. "Let's go, already."

 **Boyd-**

Well, you two met on the first day of school freshman year, but you didn't speak to each other. Boyd was still in his shy stage and hadn't been changed into a werewolf yet.

Just skip a couple of months and he turned into a werewolf, and you felt as if you couldn't really talk to him then. He was just so cute and hanging around Erika the entire time. It made you kind of nervous and iffy about talking to him.

It wasn't until in history that Boyd finally decided to show up for class one day. It surprised you since he didn't really go to any classes anymore.

He took his seat in the back and took a nap. Towards the end of the class, your teacher stated that there was going to be a group project with two to a group. And the group was going to be assigned by him. Oh, great.

When everyone got assigned to their groups they were allowed to leave the class. Of course, you were one of the last people to get assigned, and you partner was... Can you guess?

Boyd.

You went and woke him up gently. He sorta growled at you, which was weird, but whatever.

You told him that you were partners for your project and he just nodded his head, grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the classroom.

You couldn't believe this guy! You needed him to actually do his work, so you ran after him and found him halfway down the hallway already.

You ran over to him and grabbed him by the jacket and made him turned around. He looked both surprised and annoyed as he looked down at you.

"Your number, give it to me. I don't care if you don't want to or if you don't want to be bothered by this project, but I need this project to be amazing. So, you're going to help me with it whether you like it or not," you tell him as you let go of his jacket and pull out your cell phone and hand it to him.

He sighed as he grabbed your phone and put his number in. He handed it back to you and then turned around to start walking away.

"I'm free on Thursday." Is all he said before he left you standing in the middle of the hallway trying to put your phone back in your pocket.


End file.
